Back in Time
by tokyoberry
Summary: This is a story about Toph's childhood. Plain and simple.
1. Chapter 1

The rain pitter-pattered on the roof, and Toph just couldn't go back to sleep. She had been asleep, but the rain had woken her up. She just lay in her bed and tried, but failed, to go back to sleep. So, she just laid there until she fell asleep. But soon after she finally fell asleep, her mom came in to wake her up. "Sweetie, you need to get up." "Come on, just 5 more minutes!" Toph said sleepily. "Fine. But only 5 more minutes." her mom said, and left silently. Toph groaned and rolled out of bed a few minutes later. It finally stopped raining, and the clouds rolled away to reveal the bright sun. She walked outside. She climbed up onto the wall and laid on the edge, her arms flopping on each side of the wall. The sun warmed her skin, and her hair blew in the wind. She barely heard the quiet footsteps tiptoe up to the wall. A young boy, about her age, tiptoed up to the wall. He started to poke at her hand. "Hey! Stop that!" Toph yelled at the boy. "Oh, sorry! I thought you were dead or something. Why aren't you dressed yet? It's already almost noon. By the way, I'm Keane. What's your name? If I may ask." keane said. "Oh, I... um... I'm Toph. And I just kinda forgot to get dressed, because I slept in late." she said. She was embarrassed because she didn't exactly give out a good first impression. "Oh. So, um, Toph. How come I never see you around town?" keane asked, and even though Toph couldn't see it, his eyes were glimmering in hopes of making a new friend. "My parents won't let me go anywhere because they think just because I'm blind, I'm helpless and fragile. I know they want to protect me, but I can take care of myself." Toph said, and hopped off the wall. Keane climbed the wall and stared down at Toph. "You're blind?" keane asked. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Toph asked, and there was an anger that flickered in her clouded eyes. "No, I was just thinking that you don't act blind at all. Because my sister is blind too, and she acts nothing like you." keane said, and jumped off the wall and into the courtyard. "Hey, keane. You need to go before my parents see you. Him... oh! I got an idea! How about every day, about this time, I'll come out here, climb the wall and we can talk about stuff. Okay?" Toph said, walking on the wet grass that stood in between the wall and her house. "Okay! Sounds good to me! My mom doesn't mind me coming outside, as long as I'm not out too long. Well, then, see you tomorrow! Oh, and at least try to get dressed next time! And brush your hair, because it looks like tumbleweed!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Toph!" Keane called out to his new friend, who was still half asleep.

Toph rolled out of bed and walked out into the hallway. But then she remembered what Keane told her.

"Don't forget to get dressed tomorrow. And brush your hair. It looks like tumbleweed!" She ran back into her room and did what Keane told her. When she walked outside, Keane was already sitting on the wall waiting for her.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours!" Keane said.

"I slept in! I hate waking up early!" Toph said, leaning up against a tall tree.

"Oh. So... what do we do now?" Keane asked. "Oh, I don't know." Toph said. "Hey... my older sister said she wanted to meet you. Want to go back to my house?" Keane asked.

"Why not? It'll be better than sitting around here." Toph said. She climbed up the wall, trying to sneak away unnoticed. Her parents didn't suspect a thing. Keane was already at his house, because it wasn't too far from Toph's house.

"Hey, Lana! I want you to meet someone!" Keane said, and his sister walked outside.

Toph was lying in the street, and she was excited to finally be outside of the prison she called home. Everyone was staring at Toph, because it was unusual for someone to lie down in the middle of the street, even if there were barely any people around. Keane's mother walked out to see what all the fuss was about.

"So Keane. This must be Toph. You know the one you can't stop talking about? The one you have a crush on?" Lana said. "Stop it, mom!" Keane was very annoyed.

"Oh, hush! And why is that girl laying in the middle of the road?" Keane's mother said.

"Mom, this is Toph. You know, my new friend?" Keane's family obviously knew about Toph.

"Toph... where have I heard that name before?" Keene's mother wondered out loud. She snapped her fingers. "You mean to tell me you're Toph Bei Fong? That Toph?" his mother asked, and Toph sat up in the middle of the street.

"Um... I think so. Toph! Come here for a second!" Keane yelled. Toph ran up to him.

"What? Am I in trouble? Are my parents here? Are they going to put me under house arrest?" Toph asked, worried that she would be in big trouble. And she heard her mom say something about her, and her mom's voice came from in Keane's house. So, she ran home, climbed the wall, and ran into her room. She made her bed and tried to make it look like she had been there all day. Then her parents walked into the house. They noticed that the house was unusually clean and Toph was no where to be found. They looked in her room, where she was finishing making her bed.

"Oh, hi! I didn't notice you come in." Toph said, trying to cover up the fact that she had snuck out.

"You are in big trouble young lady." her mom said, and Toph slunk down on her bed, wrinkling the neatly made blankets on her bed.


End file.
